Mi pequeño gran amor Incondicional
by Rosell
Summary: Bella planea algo para salir de a rutina, asi como tu y yo ella ta,bien lleva una vida que no quiere llevar, pero luego comienza a notar que algo salio de sus manos y no se percato de ello pues Edward dio justo donde ella no lo esperaba
1. Chapter 1

**Mi pequeño gran amor incondicional**

**Prefacio**

El despertador sonaba de nuevo y me hacia la que se quería parar alegremente a tratar de seguir mi vida como nada pues yo Bella "La alegría del lugar" la que "siempre sonreía" tenía que volver a la rutina que ya hacia un año se había establecido de gratis solo para complacer una vez más a terceras personas… Mientras me miraba al espejo y trataba se sonreírme a mi misma pensando cuando iba a mirarme al espejo y de verdad poder sonreír por estar a gusto en 4 paredes y no tener que fingir felicidad y bienestar y frescura a las demás personas.

Mi edad estaba pasando, pues recién cumplía los 21 y aun sentía que mi vida no era más que la acumulación de años regidos por mi madre, quien se había encargado de recordarme que ella HA DADO SU VIDA POR MI y pues por dentro, me sentía agradecida pues había invertido bien su tiempo en mí, pero yo no lo había podido invertir en mi en mis cosas.

Por otra parte mi padre quien se había ausentado poco a poco de mi vida desde los 14 por cuestiones de cambio de país, habría recobrado algo de confianza conmigo, pero el respeto es algo que aun no se rescata luego de tantas decepciones y mas cuando es tu padre, tu héroe, quien te sacaba de esa rutina diaria que me tenia enloquecida, mientras él trabajaba para el mismo formarse un futuro. Pues creo que me parezco bastante a él…

Aun me observaba en el espejo y reaccione de mi momento reflexivo del día, revise mi Tlf solo para ver que Jake ya me había escrito "buenos días hermosa", sonreí y aunque era una sonrisa vacía pues esperaba que fuese alguien mas quien me llamara así, trataba de no sentirme tan sola estando con el, pero esa historia poco a poco lo sabrán

Observe que ya comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para el gran día y no tuve más que comenzar otro día tortuoso en esta vida que no quería seguir…

* * *

**Espero que los disfruten recuerden Reviews**


	2. La llamada

**Capitulo 1 La llamada**

Todo trascurría igual que siempre mi madre me daba la plata para salir pues no la vería hasta la noche, me montaba en mi trasporte, quien tomaba la misma ruta de todos los días, casi podía reconocer las caras de las personas que conmigo salían a trabajar tan igual a mí, llegaba al trabajo, y los porteros igual de malhumorados como siempre me habrían la puerta para poder entrar, los días no había cambiado para nada, gente enferma quejándose por todos lados, la economía inestable, las medicinas increíblemente afectadas por una inflación que mataba de hambre a la clase media y a la clase baja los llevaba aquí al hospital de una ciudad metropolitana, el verano poco a poco se adueñaba de la ciudad matando de sed y de calor a cualquiera que se atreviese a estar bajo el sol, veía personas quienes amanecidas, su silla nocturna había sido solo un pedazo de cartón con un sweater para evitar el entumecimiento en la zona baja de la espalda, veía los vendedores de café hacer su día ofreciendo café y chocolate caliente por el pasillo de consultorios médicos y yo solo caminaba mientras educadamente pedía permiso por la cantidad de personas quienes asistían a su consulta rutinaria, amanecidos y de mal humor por el mal servicio y las malas condiciones del hospital, algunos me sonreían pues por fin alguien los trataba con educación, otros simplemente me ignoraba y tenía que pasar por entre el espacio que lo separaba de una segunda persona, y solo comenzaba el día.

Al llegar al consultorio no podía estar más aliviada pues Sabrina, la enfermera encargada del consultorio, con su entusiasmo me recibía con un fuerte abrazo y mi jefe a lo profundo del estudio solo levantaba las cejas y observaba disimuladamente mi hora de llegada. Miraba mi lista de paciente en espera, esta vez solo habían 3, pero que clase de personas me tocaba, tenía a Katherine la suicida deprimida, su abuela la histérica neurótica, y John un chico quien había sido abusado sexualmente por su hermano. A mi corta edad y siendo orientadora, la clase médica me discriminaba, pero mi jefe veía el potencial en mi y si bien no cobraba más que sonrisas en este consultorio, la gratitud de ver mejoría en mis pacientes y de poder tener experiencia mucho más que mis colegas, me hacían venir y cumplir diariamente con ellos. mire de nuevo al estudio y mi jefe sonrió al verme suspirar profundo luego de ver la lista, me acomode mi bata y comencé a ver a mis pacientes.

Luego que John sale de la consulta, mi jefe había ido a la emergencia y solo estaba con Sabrina quien me había preparado una taza de té para aliviar tensión, charlábamos de la evolución de Kate y de John quien comenzaba a abrirse un poco mas conmigo, aliviada le contaba sin detalles mi satisfacción de la terapia con ellos quienes a su corta edad habían pasado por cosas terribles.

Mi jefe llego y entramos a su despacho, hablábamos aleatoriamente de temáticas interesantes desde libros, películas y temas de causa polémica en la política del país. El al igual que yo también le había tocado vivir algo que simplemente no soñó pues siendo medico experimentado y casado por segunda vez, su esposa se suicido, dejándole a sus 55 años 2 niñas menores de 10 años y una carta pidiéndole disculpas por la responsabilidad que le tocaría asumir luego de que ella dejara este mundo, quizás mi estadía aquí también lo ayudaba a drenar esa depresión que aun luego de 2 años no pasaba y también tenía consultas conmigo sin tener que ser tan intimas, a veces solo lo dejaba hablar y que se desahogara, al igual que yo a veces me contaba que se miraba al espejo y veía a dos personas, a quien era y a quien tenía que ser. A lo mejor en este mundo no era la única que la vida le había tocado ser tan desagradable y quizás yo solo me quejaba de cosas sin importancia, comparándome con la cantidad de enfermos y de personas que padecían de reales sufrimientos.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar luego que mi jefe se despedía saliendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo, observe que era mi padre quien vía texto me había escrito –llámame-. Acá en el hospital las llamadas internacionales eran de bajo costo, así que aprovechaba al máximo poderlo llamar desde aquel lugar.

Miraba mi rostro y mis ojos al hablar con Charlie desde el reflejo de la ventana a mi izquierda, era increíble como su voz me daba ciertas ganas de continuar adelante pese a que no lo veía desde hacía más de 7 meses, me comentaba de sus múltiples trabajos y de Kiara, su esposa, quien hacía un año le habían detectado cáncer y que estaba saliendo de ello con las terapias especializadas para el cáncer. Me comentaba que ella tendría que viajar de nuevo a su país natal ya que allá las citas medicas eran un poco mas económicas y por ende los tratamientos también.

-Cuando crees poder venir- me decía él, mi cabeza escuchaba a mi madre repetirme que tenía que ser responsable con mi trabajo, que tenía que mantenerlo, que los beneficios, y por otra parte quería descansar de todo esto, pues allá, por alguna extraña razón revivía mis años de cuando era pequeña muy pequeña, mis primeros recuerdos de la infancia, el frio, el olor de los pinos verdes, el clima húmedo y el invierno y las tazas de chocolate caliente que día a día tenia al hacer la tarea luego de venir de clases en aquel autobús amarillo, mi madre esperándome y mi perro moviendo su cola detrás del mosquitero dentro de la casa para que no se mojara sus patitas por la humedad del piso.

-Pues es solo cuestión de que me mandes el pasaje- le advertí, solo por tentarlo a comprarlo, pero una vez más, no podía creerle, pues como ya lo había hecho tanto, sus mentiras ya me parecían parte de su vocabulario

-voy a buscarte la fecha, quiero que vengas a visitarme. Ya tienes bastante tiempo que no te veo-

-Sí, lo sé, tengo el mismo tiempo sin verte también- hable luego de un gran suspiro

-te daré ese regalo de graduación- me dijo

Sonreí y solo pude responderle –ok papá-

* * *

**Dejen sus comentarios... besos y saludos**


	3. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**Capitulo 2**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa**

Las cosas suscitaban al igual que siempre, mi madre preparaba la cena y yo solo me disponía a sentarme en el mueble en la sala de estar a esperar a Jake, quien ya me había mandado un texto que venía camino. Mi madre, quien por alguna extraña razón adoraba a Jake, le preparaba un delicioso estofado de carne, su favorito, mientras yo solo me quedaba esperando que el llegara para que todo fuese tan igual que siempre.

**-Flashback-**

-Jacob no me siento preparada para esto- le respondí mientras quitaba sus manos de mi pecho quien lo apretaba fuerte e insistente

-Bella, ya es hora de que comiences a ceder un poco con esta parte de la relación- me decía poniendo su mano de nuevo dentro de mi blusa

-Jake, no- sus labios se profundizaban en mi boca, el tan sediento de mi cuerpo y de mi virginidad y yo tan confundida con esta parte de mi

-Bella te saldrán murciélagos de allí ya tienes 21 años- me decía al retirarse un poco consternado por no lograr su cometido

-Es algo que simplemente se dará solo- dije acomodándome la camisa - No hay apuros para mí- si bien si quería probar como era esto del sexo, no quería que fuese con él, no porque no lo deseara, sino que Jake siempre fue mi mejor amigo desde primaria, y luego de tantos años de amistad accedí a ser su novia solo por presión social, me sentía fuera de grupo, y Jake alto, buenmozo, de piel tostada y con un excelente físico, envidiable por cualquier hombre de su edad, realmente no podía pedir más, pero simplemente no lo deseaba para que fuese esa persona la cual yo entregaría mi cuerpo y mi alma por completo.

Desperté al escuchar su moto llegar, gire mi cabeza para ver la sombra de su silueta bajarse de la moto y colocar el casco encima de ella, no tuve más opción que salirlo a saludar pero hoy no estaba de ganas. Durante la cena mi madre hablaba de lo bien que iba su negocio de tortas, cada dia ella tenia mejores ventas y mayores encargos jake encantado cmentaba de nuevas recetas un tanto extrañas, tartas de kiwi, marquesas de helados mix, creps de chocolate blanco yo solo jugaba con un quisante que daba vueltas en mi plato junto a mi tenedor

-Bella, no has comido nada- decía mi madre mirando mi plato

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre mama- dije con desanimo

-Te pasa algo- me pregunto Jake

-La menstruación- le dije en baja voz

-El bebe te esta nauseas amor mío- me dijo tocando mi vientre, sonriéndome y haciéndome mofa mientras mi mama miraba con cara de asombro por el comentario de Jake muy inoportuno

-Si el murciélago da patadas- lo bese y giramos a ver a mi mama quien tenía el trozo de comida pinchada en el tenedor y nos miraba fijamente como haciéndose preguntas que ninguna mama debería hacerse con respecto a la sexualidad de su hija. No pudimos evitar sonreir y decir que solo es broma y mi madre solo en silencio sigui comiendo como si el comentario no hubiese existido iniciando otro tema de conversación

Jake me tomo de la mano y me llevo a su moto cuando se estaba yendo a su casa muy cansado por haber tenido que trabajar 10 horas en el taller de su papa. No podía criticar que Jake no era un caballero conmigo, sus gestos y sus manos me lo renovaban una y otra vez, me tomaba del cuello y besaba con tantas ganas de hacer realidad su sueño de poder tenerme en sus brazos y hacerme suya, como siempre me decía

-¿Te veré mañana?- pregunto

-Eso espero- le dije sonriendo

-Te amo tanto Bella- sellando con un beso sus hermosas palabras

-Yo ídem- siempre le respondía lo mismo, si bien nunca un te amo no puede ser nunca respondido de esa, manera para m, siempre con él era el sentimiento, de las 100 veces al día que él me decía que me amaba, yo solo se lo decía 1 sola vez, del resto IDEM era lo único que mis labios podían pronunciar

Subí a mi cuarto ya mi madre estaba con su novio viendo programas en la televisión juntos como 2 enamorados, a veces más que Jake y yo, solo la quería ver feliz pues desde que se divorcio de mi padre solo se dedico a mi crianza y a mi bienestar

Jake llego a su casa avisándome por vía telefónica luego de un –te amo feliz noche- no me escribió mas, recordaba lo que mi padre había dicho esa mañana, a veces solo quería que las cosas que mi padre decía fuesen ciertas

* * *

Nueve días exactos habían pasado luego de esa llamada de mi padre, cuando recibí una llamada de tío Peter quien tenía años que no veía y/o saludaba

-Tío Peter como has estado- conteste la llamada

-Bella adorada como estas- contesto el muy entusiasmado

-Pues todo bien en el trabajo- respondí bastante confundida

-Oh! ya estás trabajando, debes estar muy grande, no te voy a reconocer cuando te vea-

-Espero que sea pronto- vacile con alegría

-Más de lo que piensas- respondió –Necesito verte hoy-

-¿A mí?- pregunte bastante alarmada

-Necesito entregarte algo-

-¿A mí?- volví a preguntar

-jaja- Carcajeo -Nos vemos en tu casa las 5pm te parece-

-ok tío Peter- respondí algo confundida

Pude alistarme y preparar unas galletas de mantequilla para cuando llegara el tío Peter y no ser tan descortés de invitarlo a pasar y no poder ofrecerle nada, ahora con esta nueva dieta de mi madre nada alto en calorías existía acá. La corneta del auto llegando sonó y me quite el delantal para recibir a mi tío quien estaba recién llegando, menos mal las galletas estaba enfriándose

El recibimiento fue muy ameno me hizo sonrojar varias veces cuando me miraba y se sonreía al verme tan grande y "Buenamoza" como me llamo, lo invite a pasar mientras hablábamos de cosas muy aleatorias familia, hijos, primos lejanos, mi padre entre otras cosas. Le coloque el plato de galletas mientas le ponía la taza de café frente a él para que merendara

-Están aun calientes las acabo de hacer- le dije muy apenada, viéndolo meterse una completa en la boca llenando sus bigotes de miga de galleta

-Bueno a esto vine- dijo tomando un sorbo de café, un sobre blando en sus manos aparecía y me lo entregaba medio abierto lleno de papeles previamente mal doblados

-¿Y esto qué es?- pregunte tomándolo y abriéndolo, pude notar a simple vista dinero en efectivo y un papel satinado donde con mi nombre y apellido me describía el número de vuelo y la hora que me iría a ver a mi padre, lo mire fijamente y el sonrió y solo me pregunto

-¿Ya le viste la fecha?-

* * *

**Espero sus reviews**


End file.
